Datei:Somebody To Love Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Somebody to Love by Justin Bieber featuring Usher is featured in Comeback, the thirteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Artie, Mike, Puck, and Sam, performing as a group called The Justin Bieber Experience (formed by Sam). Each of the boys were singing to their girlfriends or love interests. All the girls were in love with the song as well as with the guys performing it. Quinn realizes during the performance that she no longer wants Finn, but that she wants to be with Sam. This motivates Finn to try and get Quinn back. During the performance, he seems uncomfortable and confused but also jealous at how Justin Bieber can touch the girl's hearts. LYRICS: Backgrounds: Got-gotta keepin'... Get, get girl... Got-gotta keepin' closer Feel son right Got-gotta keepin'... (Artie: Oh!) Get, get girl... Got-gotta keepin' closer Feel son right (Artie: Oh! Oh!) Artie (with Backgrounds): For you, I'd write a symphony I'd tell the violin It's time to sink a swim (Watch them play for ya) Sam: For you I'd be (Artie with Backgrounds: Whooah-whoah) Runnin' a thousand miles Just get to where you are Artie (with Backgrounds): Step (to the beat of my heart) (I don't) need a whole lot But for you I admit (I'd rather give you the world or we can share mine) Sam: I know that I won't be the first one givin' you all this attention Baby listen Artie with Mike, Sam and Puck: I just need somebody to love. Sam: I don't need too much Just need somebody to love All: Somebody to love Sam: I don't need nothing else I promise, girl, I swear I just need somebody to love Artie with Mike, Sam and Puck: I need somebody I-I need somebody I need somebody I-I need somebody Artie: Every day I bring the sun around I sweep away the clouds Smile for me Sam (with Backgrounds): I would take every second (Every single time) spend it like my (last dime) Artie: Step to the beat of my heart I don't need a whole lot But for you I admit I'd Rather give you the world Or let you share mine Sam: I know I won't be the first one Givin' you all this attention Artie: Baby listen! Artie with Mike, Sam and Puck: I just need somebody (Artie: Oh-uh) to love (Artie: Oh-uh, no, no, no, no, no) Sam: I don't need too much Just somebody to love (Artie: Somebody to love) Artie with Mike, Sam and Puck: Somebody to love (Artie: Oh-uh) Sam: I don't need nothing else I promise girl I swear I just need somebody to love Artie with Mike, Sam and Puck: I need somebody I-I need somebody I need somebody I-I need somebody (Somebody to love, somebody to love) Sam: I just need somebody to love (Artie: Babe) Artie (with Backgrounds): And you can have it all Anything you want, I can bring Give you thee (finer things yeah!) But what I really want I can't find 'cause (Money can't find me) Somebody to love Oh! Backgrounds: Got-gotta keepin'... Get, get girl... (Artie: Find me somebody to love, oh) Got-gotta keepin' closer Feel son right (Artie: Oooh-uhh) Got-gotta keepin'... Get, get girl... (Artie: Find me somebody to love, oh) Got-gotta keepin' closer Feel son right Sam with Mike and Puck: I need somebody to love (Artie: Yeeeah!) Sam: I-I don't need too much Just somebody to love Artie with Mike, Sam and Puck: Somebody to love Sam: I don't need nothing else I promise girl I swear I just need somebody to love Artie with Mike, Sam and Puck: I need somebody, I-I need somebody I need somebody, I-I need somebody I need somebody, I-I need somebody I need somebody Sam: I swear, I just need somebody to love. Kategorie:Videos